


Taking Things To The Next Level

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because she hated sleeping in a bed alone, but tonight she wanted to share her bed with Sherlock. She hoped he wouldn’t say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Things To The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> For [killerqueenz](http://killerqueenz.livejournal.com), who has quite insistently been asking for sexy timez between Sherlock and Amy. Note that it took three days to write this. ::nods:: No more sexy timez for a while. I'm sexed out.

“Have you two…?” Molly asked Amy one evening while they were out at her bachelorette party. It was three days before Molly and John’s wedding. Molly had asked her to be the maid of honor and Amy had planned the party for her, and they were at a club as the rest of the women were dancing. Amy and Molly were sitting at a table, Amy with a cosmopolitan and Molly with a rum and coke, just watching.

Amy shook her head. “Nope. And at this point I’m not pushing, even though I would love to.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve been with four men in my lifetime. Sherlock, a one night stand with some random guy I met at a club, Kevin Jacobson and my husband,” she replied, ticking each one off on her fingers. “I don’t even know how many times I’ve actually had sex. Sherlock has had sex once in his entire life, and me telling you that goes no further than the two of us.”

“I had kind of figured that out,” Molly said with a chuckle. “So you think he’d be nervous? It’d be bad?”

“The first time wasn’t that bad,” Amy said. “I mean, sex is basic. It’s almost like men have it hardwired into their heads how to have sex.” She shrugged and took a sip of her drink. “I wouldn’t even begin to know what to do to seduce him, or anything he might like, or how far he’d be willing to go. I’m not exactly Miss Vanilla when it comes to sex. I do like to spice things up.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Molly asked before sipping her drink.

“Not really, no,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t even know how to broach the conversation.” She finished her drink. “I think the time to try might be coming soon, though. Things have been getting more heated between us lately. And I’m finding myself needing cold showers far more frequently than I would like.” She got up. “I’m getting another drink. Do you want one?”

“Can I just get a plain cola? I have to work tomorrow.”

Amy nodded and went to the bar, placing her order. She looked out at the dance floor and wondered if she could ever convince Sherlock to come to a place like this. Probably not, she decided with a sigh. He wouldn’t fit in very well, and she doubted she could get him to dance. The bartender served up the drinks and she took them back to the table. “Here you go,” she said, handing Molly her soda.

“Thank you.” Molly finished her alcoholic drink and then took a sip of her soda. “You ever wonder if we’d be able to bring our men to a place like this?”

Amy smiled. “I was just thinking about that. I doubt they’d enjoy it.”

“It’s a shame. It would be fun to go dancing.”

“Yes. And I’m betting you’re like me and don’t want to dance with a complete stranger.”

“Nope. I’ll dance with John and no one else.”

“What about me?” Amy asked with a grin.

“Maybe I should say no _man_ other than John,” she said with a laugh.

“After we finish these we go out and dance a bit. Deal?”

“Deal.” They finished their drinks quickly and went out onto the dance floor for a while, then to another table with some of the rest of Molly’s friends for some more drinks. When Molly left at eleven Amy went with her. The cab dropped Molly off first, and then pulled up to 221B Baker Street a short time later. 

Amy wasn’t drunk, but she was nicely buzzed. She hadn’t had this much to drink in a while, but her tolerance was still pretty high. She saw a light on in the living room and walked in to see Sherlock sleeping on the couch. She went over to him and sat next to him on what little space was left. He stirred slightly, and she leaned over and kissed his forehead. She stood up and reached over for the blanket, but he grabbed her wrist and looked up at her. “You’re home.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Molly had to work and a bachelorette party is no fun when the bride-to-be leaves. Well, the others stayed, but I don’t know them that well so I decided it was time to go home.”

“What time is it?”

“Just around eleven thirty. Why don’t you get up and go to sleep in your bed?”

“That might not be a bad idea,” he said, sitting up.

She looked at him for a few moments. “You know, you could always join me tonight,” she said quietly. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was just the fact she hated sleeping in her bed alone, but she hoped he said yes.

He moved his hand off her wrist and let his fingers trace a shape on her palm. “Is your bed big enough to share?” he asked, looking at her hand.

“I think we could both fit,” she said.

“Are you maybe wanting more than just sleep?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “But if you don’t want to we can just sleep. Nothing has to happen tonight.”

“I’ve been thinking, perhaps, that it wouldn’t be a bad thing if anything happened,” he said slowly, looking up at her. She gave him a wide smile and reached over to hold his hand. He stood up and she pulled him along to her room. They got inside and she let go of his hand to shut the door behind them before she stepped out of her heels. “It’s been a very long time,” he said quietly as she came back to him and put her arms around his neck. He settled his hands on her waist. “You’ll have to take the lead.”

“Let’s start with kissing,” she said. She leaned in and kissed him softly. He returned it, letting her set the pace. After a few moments she moved her arms from around his neck and began to unbutton his shirt, taking her time doing it. She got it undone quickly, and placed her palms on his bare chest. She could feel him shudder slightly as she slid her hands up to his shoulders and pushed the shirt off of them. He moved back a little and got the shirt off.

Then he pulled her close against him and moved his hands up her spine to the top of the zipper on her dress. He pulled the zipper down slowly, and when he got it down to the bottom he slid his hands up along her spine before pushing the dress off her shoulders. It fell down in a pool at her feet, leaving her in a strapless bra and panties.

He pulled her close again and she let him but began backing towards the bed. They went back to kissing as they moved. When the back of her knees hit her bed she started to fall a bit but he held her close. He pulled away long enough for her to pull down the covers of the bed and lay down on it, and then he was on top of her, pressing her into the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair for a moment before moving her hands lower and settling on his shoulders.

“We aren’t going too fast?” he murmured, moving his lips to her neck.

“No,” she said quietly, tensing slightly.

He felt it and moved so he was looking at her. “Are you all right?”

“Nervous,” she said with a slight smile, bringing a hand up to touch his face. “Excited, too. Just…don’t stop, okay?”

“All right,” he said with a slight nod. He slipped a hand to her side and then moved it around under her. She arched her back up and he quickly undid the bra. He pulled away long enough to take it off of her and move it over to where her dress and his shirt were. He began to kiss her throat again, then slowly moved lower. His hand moved down to her legs and then back up to her waist. As he made his way lower he hooked a finger onto her panties and pulled them down until they were off.

She decided it was time to retaliate when he made his way back up. She moved her hand to his chest, raking her fingernails down lightly, and grinned as he took in a sharp breath. When she got down to his pants she unbuttoned them and then carefully lowered the zipper. He grabbed her hand and pulled it back up as he moved off of her enough to get his pants and underwear off. She got a good look at him before he came back to bed. He had definitely fulfilled all the promise she’d seen when they were teens.

He moved on top of her again and she enjoyed the feel of him. It had been a long time for her, but she knew nowhere near as long as it had been for him. But the years didn’t seem to matter, and soon it was all she could do to keep from screaming in pleasure. Finally they were done and he moved off of her and pulled her close against him, and then pulled the blanket and sheets over them. “That was…” she began.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Are you absolutely positive you weren’t with anyone else?” she asked.

He grinned slightly. “Only you, Amelia. That doesn’t mean I didn’t listen to advice.”

“I want to find whoever gave you that advice and thank them profusely,” she said with a satisfied smile. She tangled her legs in his slightly. “So now we go to sleep?” she asked as he yawned.

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up,” he said, tightening his hold.

She leaned in and kissed him. “I won’t leave you in bed alone. Just don’t leave me before I wake up, either.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” She watched him shut his eyes, and she settled in to sleep, feeling for the first time in a long time that everything was right in the world.


End file.
